


Under Cover

by alafaye



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows who Peter is; he's got the perfect cover.</p><p>(Contains spoilers for Jurassic World. Had to be said, in all fairness to readers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this vague plot in my head ever since I saw the preview for Jurassic World. It had to be written.

Peter was looking dubious--for good reason.

Even Tony had to admit it wasn't their best plan.

It was, however, their only plan.

"So let me get this straight," Peter said slowly. "You want me to impersonate this guy, this Owen...I'm supposed to be him in order to find out what's going on in this theme park?"

Tony shrugged. "You're not known here on Earth. Not like us. No one will recognize you so no one can stop you."

"But what am I looking for?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Coulson said. "The implant will show us what you see."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "So I'm just your camera."

"Well," Jemma piped up from the back of Tony's lab where she was pulling something out of the replicator, Dummy on hand to "help" out. She complained often, but didn't stop Dummy ever. "Not exactly. We suspect from the communications we've managed to decrypt that Owen's work training animals prior to joining the Navy is why they want him."

"Training?" Peter asked warily.

"With animals," Jemma explained. "He needed money to continue his education so he joined the Navy. This, we think, will help you train the velociraptors."

Peter didn't take the clicker from her. "I have none of that training."

She beamed. "But you don't have to! That's why you'll have this. It'll sound like a regular one, but I've modified it to transmit a frequency that the velociraptors will respond to."

"Those are the ones that, uh, have that big hook, right?" Peter said, stepping back. "So you say you're sending me in to be your camera, but in reality, you want me to actually train giant hunters for you. Like, giant cats with a bigger attitude."

Coulson crossed his arms. "Strictly speaking, Ingen and Hydra we think want to do that."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "So you want to do the bad guys work?"

"I've done it a few times," Fury admitted with a sigh. "It don't ever sit well, but at least you'll be involved with the process and can undo it if they ever get their hands on the technique."

Tony eyed Fury. "Are you sure you can get us into their systems? Because you were running the computers the first go around."

"Stark, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, new system," Fury growled. "It ain't the same one from the last park."

Tony sighed, but shrugged. He'd get in. Soon.

Peter sighed. Tony grinned and put his hands on Peter's shoulders. "You've got this."

Peter shook his head, but took the clicker. "And I thought I knew some crazy people out in space. Earth is definitely something else."

~~~

_Four years later_

Harley grinned as he opened the phone and showed it to Zach. "Look at that! That's what we're going to see!"

Zach raised his eyebrows. "How does he have access to those?"

Harley shrugged. "He's a tech genius, remember? He probably hacked in."

Zach shook his head. "No boundaries."

Harley texted Tony back, teasing that he'd at least get up close and personal with the dinosaurs instead of sitting in a lab seeing the videos. 

~~~~

Tony frowned when he read Harley's text. "Jarvis? Do we know anything about Harley going to Isla Nublar?"

"We didn't, but I did run a check of his mother's credit card and the activity on it reveals that it is possible that he is indeed going there," Jarvis answered. "Also, it seems his step aunt works there."

"Claire Dearing?" Tony asked. "Jarvis, call Karen."

"Tony?" Karen answered. "Is Harley okay?"

Tony took a deep breath. "No, you know. End of the school year and all that. Just..."

He could hear her smile through the call. "He's fine. His last tests were great, he's moving on to the next grade. He's out right now, though. We gave him and his brother a trip for getting good marks."

Tony froze. "Oh, yeah? Where?"

"Jurassic World," Karen answered. "It's all Harley could talk about, I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Well, he has been talking non stop about dinosaurs," Tony admitted ruefully.

"Call him," she said him. "I'm sure he'd love to hear from you. Tony, I've got to go. Work meeting."

"They've done better with you there," he said, smiling.

She was quiet for a moment, both of them reflecting that it was his recommendation that had gotten her a better job. They hadn't ever spoken about it and he would admit if pushed that he'd done it for Harley, but that was neither here nor there. Finally, she said, "I know you can hack in where you want to. Keep an eye on him?"

"Always," he promised.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Jarvis, get me Peter."

"Yeah?" Peter answered a moment later.

"There's a kid heading out there today," Tony began. "I...keep an eye out on him."

"Tony, I'm being watched very carefully here," Peter said. "I can't just up and leave my work to go into the park."

Tony wrinkled his nose and got over his reluctance to admit to it. "The kid is the one that I refuse to admit any attachment to."

Peter's answer was swift. "Got it. What's he look like?"

"Jarvis will send you a photo. He's also the nephew of the woman who runs the place."

"Fuck." 

"What?"

"Well, you remember that date I had?"

"The woman who planned your date to the last detail?" Tony had teased him about that one for weeks.

"Guess who was the date?"

Tony groaned. "Well, great. "

"I'll do what I can, Tony. Okay?"

"We can only hope that nothing goes wrong before he's out of here."

"Well, if I remember what that Malcom guy said, we won't be that lucky."

"Don't jinx it!"

~~~

The pretty scientist, Jemma, had done good work. Peter didn't know how she'd known what frequency to use, but the clicker worked well. 

He just needed to work on getting the raptors act the way he needed them to.

He'd spent hours with the help of Tony's program, Jarvis, watching videos of animal tamers and then watched some specials on wild animals and...well, the raptors were unique, but they weren't difficult to understand. With Banner's help, Peter managed to at least sound like he had been training animals. He wasn't sure anyone believed he'd ever served in the Navy, but no one looked twice at a loner. That, Peter had no difficulty with.

It was working, at least. No one suspected him that he could tell and nothing had gone wrong--yet.

He knew that he was supposed to be their eyes to find out what Hydra or Ingen were up to, but there was a high chance something else was going to go wrong. You got a feeling for things like that after a while and this place? Yeah, it was a fuse waiting to be lit.

Tony at least agreed with him. He'd called up that mathematician who had only been glad to tell them to stop it before something really bad went wrong.

None of them needed Bruce's input that it was going to involve the genetic testing, that much was clear, but Peter suspected that if what had been intercepted from the Ingen transmissions was true, it was going to be worse than the dinosaurs just breeding on their own, without involvement from the geneticists.

Peter didn't know much about Hydra and he didn't need to at this point. He just knew that if they were involved in this, it wasn't going to be pretty.

At all.

And yeah, he just knew that this weekend, when Tony's ward was coming for a visit, it was going to go wrong right about now.

~~~

"You know, tree frogs can change their temperature at will?" Jemma said. "They were using frogs the first time. Why would they do any different now?"

Peter swallowed hard. "Somehow, they does not make me feel any better about this."

"I'm just saying, it might still be in the pen," Jemma suggested quietly.

Behind him, Peter heard the rumble that had been haunting his dreams since he'd started working with the dinosaurs. His comm unit fizzed out and he turned, stomach sinking. "Go, go!"

The fence was closing and god, did he want to live, but that supped up dinosaur would bust right through it. Just like it had planned. He dived under a jeep and held his breath. His comm unit was still silent and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. 

He could really use the back up, but he did not want to think about what would happen if Iron Man came in with repulsors firing. Nothing good probably other than pissing that dino off. 

He had to find Harley and get out of here. Yesterday.

~~~

"Peter!"

Swearing, Peter fired off another shot at the pterodactyl. "Stark, so help me. I've got this."

"We haven't heard from that island except several panicked calls from the tourists and Ingen scrambling men together," Coulson told him. "Don't tell me you've got this because I suspect I know the answer."

"Debrief later," Peter told him. "Just tell Stark I've got the kid and I'll keep an eye on him."

"Stark?" Claire asked. "Do you mean--"

Peter winced. "Long story, that's for later."

"Oh, man, Tony's going to kill Mom," Harley groaned.

"Come on," Peter told them. "Time to find a safe place away from these things."

~~~

On the boat home, Peter's comm beeped. 

It was Tony, of course.

"Put the kid on," Tony said quietly.

Peter shook his head, but handed over the comm unit to Harley who looked at it like it was going to bite him. "Don't wanna."

"Sometimes we got to, kid," Peter admitted quietly. "Besides, it's not your fault."

Harley took the comm unit. "I'm here...no, I'm fine....Well...we got to see them real close...it wasn't!...Zach did watch out for me...yeah, yeah...it was nice until then...yeah, okay. Bye."

Peter took the unit. "Better?"

"I will when I can see him myself, but yeah," Tony groused. "His mom might let him visit just before school starts, but it depends on whether she'll be able to let him out of her sight for that long."

Peter half smiled. 

"Thank you, Peter," Tony added.

Peter squeezed Harley's shoulder. "You're welcome, Tony. Hey, tell Coulson, he's got to get some people on Ingen. They took a lot from the labs."

"So they could do this somewhere else?" Tony asked. "Shit. Jarvis?"

Peter shook his head and tilted his head back, looking up at the sky. He couldn't wait to go home. At least out there, they had better weapons to stop this stupid kind of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the first one who figures out what Tony and Fury were talking about.


End file.
